Unexpected Family
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Ministry has passed a Marriage Law to replenish the Wizarding Race. A rape before the war changed Hermione's life giving her son, Tobby. When a man moves into her neighhood gives her love and hope for a father for Tobby. Will the law allow happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own absolutely nothing of the Harry Potter series. I'm just taking the most beloved characters and making them do as a please.

Rating: Mature

Paring: SS/HG

Era: Hogwarts 7th year

Note: Voldemort has been defeated and finial battle won. Hermione is a year older than her classmates. She had gained a year due to the use of the time turner. So she is 19. But lets say she used it through her third through her fifth year. So she's 20.

This is a Marriage Law fan fiction but will have a different twist from the others I have written and hopefully different from those out on the website. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Unexpected Family

By:

hermione snape

* * *

The Daily Prophet

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced early this morning that a Marriage Law will go into effect on August 1st for any pureblood, half blood and muggleborn. Muggleborns must marry a pureblood or half blood witch or wizard.

The Marriage Law's purpose is to replenish the wizarding race. Recent studies have shown that too many pureblood families have been breeding too close together causing bloodlines to mix in resulting of squribs.

The age range for the Marriage Law is for eighteen to sixty year olds. The witch or wizard my choose their wife or husband but must be notarized to the Affairs Office by September 1st but those that have not chosen their spouse by September 1st the Ministry will choose for you.

See page 6 for more

Hermione turned the page. She read the down the article.

Rules and Guidelines:

Each couple must have a medical exam with a healer before marriage license is signed.

The marriage must be consummated on the wedding night. The couple must return to a healer for a medical exam the following day. If the woman's body shows no sign of intercourse will be fined 1,000 galleons.

The woman's body does show signs of intercourse and does not match the husbands sperm will be fined 2,000 galleons and spend a night in Azkaban.

The couple must have intercourse once a week. The Ministry will keep track on each couple. The couple fail to abide by the rules and guidelines will be find for breach of magical contract and will be find 100,000 galleons and spend 2 months in Azkaban.

The couple must have a child within the first three years of marriage. If the woman has complications after or during the pregnancy that disenables to carry a child the couple will adopt a child.

We wish you luck and happiness.

Hermione closed the paper and sat it down on the table. She looked up at her father John, who was holding her four week old son Tobby. He reminded her of his father. Tobby had black hair, light tone skin and black eyes. He had been born two months early.

Hermione Granger was a 19 year old single mother and was entering her seventh year of Hogwarts. She now had to marry due to a marriage law. She hope who ever she chose wouldn't mind her having a baby.

"Daddy what I am going to do?" Hermione asked her father. "One look and he'll know he's Tobby's father."

John opened his mouth to answer when their was a knock on the front door. He got up handed Hermione Tobby and left the kitchen. She kissed her son on the forehead.

"Hermione Professor Dumbledore has come to see you." He told her just as he walked back into the room followed by the wizard.

"Good morning Hermione." Albus said, walking over to mother and son. "My look at this hansome little boy." He sat down next to Hermione at the table. "You will be pleased to know that Tobby's name has been added to the Hogwarts list.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. He knew the truth. He knew Tobby's father. "You know that-"

"He's Severus Snape's son. Yes. He has the Snape black eyes. They're a trait that is only passed down from father to son."

Hermione looked down at her son and smiled. She loved Tobby even if he wasn't planned or made out of love. She had been taken from a muggle mall parking lot before the war. It was the last raid. Severus Snape was forced onto her. She didn't want his cover blown. It was her sacrifice for the war. She wouldn't trade Tobby for anything in the world.

"I don't blame Professor Snape. I did it to safe both our lives." Hermione whispered, tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh dear child, I wish things would have turned out differently for you. I want you to return to Hogwarts to finish out your education. Tobby will be cared for during school hours. I promise."

She sighed heavily. "I can't take the Head Girl position. I have enough to worry about." Albus nodded and his eyes twinkled at the young woman. "Would like to hold him?"

"I'd love to hold him." he said with a smile. Albus gently took Tobby from his mother. "Oh my, Severus would be very proud of you."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. She heated it up with her wand and handed to the wizard when Tobby began to fuss. Albus took the bottle and began to feed the baby. She returned to her seat.

"Professor Snape would have nothing to do with Tobby. It's alright. I have Dad's help and Tobby's godfather helps. Harry's great with him. They were both with me when I gave birth to him."

"I know Harry's very proud of him." Albus said gently. "What about Ron?"

Hermione looked at her hands and look up at headmaster with tears in her bright brown eyes. She told him that they had left her not believing she was raped and that she should abort the baby. She ended their friendship with the entire family and Harry had as well.

Albus looked at her with sad eyes. He looked to the door and saw Harry walk into the room. He smiled at his godson. Harry greeted the headmaster and joined them at the table. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He told them since Hermione would need help with Tobby that they could stay in one of the family quarters. Hermione hugged the headmaster and gave him a tearful thank you in return.

"You're welcome dear. Just bring Tobby to see me and call us even." Albus told her with a smile. Hermione smiled and took her son from the man. "I'll see you September first. May I use your fireplace?"

"Yes of course." John told him.

"Thank you. Bye children." He left the kitchen and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't help but break down into tears. She could return to Hogwarts. She thought that since she had a child that she couldn't return. That was the reason behind the letter she had sent him. Harry took her into his arms. He knew that that the coming up year would be hard and he wasn't going to leave her side. She was his sister and he loved her. But if Snape wanted to be apart of his son life he wasn't going to stop him. If he hurt them he was a dead man.

****

Severus and Minerva sat in the headmaster's office. They didn't know why were called. Albus only told them it was important. "Thank you for coming." Albus told them sitting down at his desk.

"Like we had a choice." Severus hissed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Severus please hold your crude remarks."

Minerva gasped at the statement. She knew Albus only said that when it was extremely serious. Severus brow frowned. He handed the Potions Master a letter.

Severus took the letter and read it out loud.

"Professor Dumbledore,

It's with a heavy heart that I mustn't return to Hogwarts this coming up year. I have my reasons. Life has changed for me but one I treasure. It was a price that I would do over again. I do not blame anyone. I'm sorry for disappointing you and the other professors. But it's for the best.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger"

"We can't let her do this Albus! We need to convince to come back!" Minerva said.

"Why is she doing this?" Severus asked with concern.

Albus opened his right side middle drawer and pulled out a large thick book. He turned to last page and looked up at Severus. "Because of Tobby Severus Snape."

Severus fell to the floor his body shook and tears rolled down face. It was the last the raid before the war and worse from the rest. Over twenty women had been taken from muggle parking lots. They were raped, battened and some murdered.

"Oh god, I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to take her away and save her. I couldn't the Dark Lord was there!" He said and buried his face in his hands. "I've destroyed her life. She didn't fight me. She didn't scream. She just kept on saying, 'I don't blame you.' I've destroyed her life."

Albus got up and helped him from the floor and helped the young man to his chair. The headmaster informed the couple that he had convinced Hermione to return to school. They nodded pleased to know that Hermione Granger was coming back. But that meant he had to face her. He had to face his son. He was grateful she was finishing her education.

Severus sat back and calculated the months since the rape. "He was born two months early. Is he alright? Are they alright?"

"Yes. Yes. They are fine. Tobby's small but healthy." Albus told him.

Severus sighed heavily. He excused himself and left the office. Minerva watched the young man's robes vanish from sight.

"What are we going to do? The Marriage Law is going into action soon. I hope Severus will marry her. They could be a family." Minerva said gently.

Albus put the book away and said, "They'll heal each other and their son would bring them together. Yes. They'll be good for each other."

****

Severus stood in front of his bathroom sink and turned on the water. He splashed cold water on his face. The greatest nightmare had come back and hit him harder than he had imaged. He turned off the water and looked up in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He had removed the glamour charm that he had on for years. Severus had done it to protect himself during the war and had served it's purpose well. He had short baby fine black hair, pale skin, his nose straightened, the yellow teeth had been replaced with white teeth and a thin muscular frame. The only thing that remained was the dark mark that couldn't be removed no matter what the healers did.

Severus left the bath room and walked into the sitting room. He grabbed bottle of fire whiskey and a glass from the top shelf of the bookshelf and sat down in his favorite arm chair. He poured himself a glass of the amber liquid and sat the bottle down on the coffee table. He sat back and stared at the flames with his glass in his hand. He was a father.

* * *

Hit the review button!

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Severus slipped into a pair of deep blue jeans, a long sleeved, button up deep green shirt, and a pair of black boots. He slipped his wand up his sleeve. He walked outside the gates of Hogwarts. He needed to clear his head. He'd sat in his chambers and walked around the school grounds for a week. It was time for a change of scenery and the only place that helped was the park in the muggle world. He thought of the park and was gone with a faint pop.

Severus appeared on a wooden trail that leads to the park. He walked onto the grounds and over to a bench and watched the children play. He had wanted a family for years, but the war and spying hadn't let him pursue that dream. He didn't want them in danger. So he put it on hold. The Ministry had passed the Marriage Law and would now allow him to have that dream.

He thought of Hermione and Tobby. The idea of her marrying another man and that man raising his son instead of him, made him sick. The more he thought about Tobby, the more he wanted to be in his life. He was his flesh and blood. He was his son.

Severus turned his head and his heart stopped at who stood before him. It was Hermione Granger. He had forgotten that she had moved to Westside after her parents divorced and her mother left her and John alone. He couldn't help but notice the change. She had gotten beautiful and turned into the woman he knew she would be.

Hermione's once unruly curly hair was in slick ringlets that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore light makeup that enhanced her facial features; especially her bright brown eyes. She wore clothes that showed off her woman figure.

Severus could tell she had a child by the small amount of weight in her stomach area and hips. She wore clean cut clothes that hid it quite well. He thought that it made her look more beautiful. She looked much healthier and the glow of motherhood shown from her. He didn't see Tobby. He figured that Mr. Granger was looking after him to give her a small break.

Hermione walked over to the bench and smiled. "May I join you?" she asked.

Severus realized that she didn't recognize him. He had changed, since he'd removed the charm. He smiled. "Yes." He slid over and she sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding out her hand.

Severus thought fast and said, "Sebastian Prince." He shook her hand.

He figured he'd get to know her on a personal level much easier if he introduced himself by his middle name and his mother's maiden name; he wouldn't be lying about who he was. He could be himself with her and maybe meet his son and a find house, since Spinner's End had burnt down during the war.

"Do you have any children?" Severus asked, trying to make small talk.

Hermione smiled at the man. "Yes. Tobby's five weeks. Tobby's godfather, Harry, is watching him. He told me I needed a break and to take a walk."

Severus nodded. He could tell she was exhausted from lack of sleep. "Yes, newborns can be hard work. I don't have any children, but I have a baby sister and I had to watch a good bit when my mother wasn't able. Constance lives in Wales."

"Are you new to the neighborhood? I haven't seen you around here." Hermione asked him.

"I'm actually looking to buy. I've heard this is a good place to live."

"Oh, that's great. Do you mind taking a walk with me? A house for sale isn't far from here." Hermione said excitedly.

Severus stood up and extended his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand. They walked out of the park and down the sidewalk. He told her that he was a chemist and liked to garden herbs and made oils and bath supplies during his free time. He would like to have a place with a nicely sized yard and a basement to set up a small lab.

"Here we are." Hermione told him.

The house was a two story brick house with a small front porch, large back yard and a patio with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large attic, basement, and a standard kitchen.

Hermione looked for the key mumbling to herself. Severus gently pressed his body against her back and reached inside the bottom of the outside light. He unlocked the door. "My dad must have moved the key." she told him.

"It's quite alright." He opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

Hermione walked into the house. "You truly are one of a kind Sebastian Prince." she said with a small smile. He walked into the house, leaving the front door open for light.

The living room was floored with cream white carpe and had a large stone fire place. The hall on the right lead to the stairs to the second floor. The kitchen was across the living room. It had a counter in the center that broke it off from the sitting area to the cooking area. A door on the right lead to the back yard.

"Yes, this will work nicely." He said in approval.

"Great. I'll tell dad, once he returns from his office." Hermione told him and looked at her watch. "Sweet Merlin, look at the time. It's nearly five. It was nice meeting you Sebastian. I'll see you soon."

He nodded, locked the door, and placed the key back in the light. "It was nice meeting you Hermione." They went their separate ways.

Hermione had informed her father about Sebastian Prince and that he wanted to buy the house down the street on the right. She knew John had been trying to sell the house, since he started to sell homes. Because once he and Hermione had moved, he sold his denial clinic.

John met Sebastian and they discussed a payment plan. He knew that Sebastian had money and ended up paying for the home within three months in advance and than paying the rest gradually over the course of several months. He told John he hated leaving loose ends, when he could take care of it during a short period of time. John couldn't argue with the man, because he did the same thing.

****

Hermione walked down the street with Tobby in the baby carrier. Sebastian was moving into the neighborhood. Harry had gone to see his boyfriend Draco at Malfoy Manor. John had to work. She knew that Sebastian would most likely need help settling into his home.

Hermione knocked on the opened door. She stuck her head into the small entrance hall and saw boxes all over the living room. "Hello," she called, "Sebastian?"

Severus walked down the stairs when he heard his name being called. He smiled at Hermione. "Hello Hermione." He said and looked down into the carrier and saw Tobby sleeping. "This must be Tobby." She nodded her head. "Come in." He stepped aside and Hermione stepped over the threshold.

"I thought you would like some help. I know how it can be moving into a new house. It takes days to get settled in." Hermione told him.

"I'd love the help." He told her, watching her put the carrier down on the floor with the baby bag. "He's a very beautiful baby," He said, kneeling down and gently stroking Tobby's small hand. He couldn't help but be amazed. "He looks like you."

Hermione shook her head, and then opened one of the boxes labeled living room. "He looks like his father."

Severus didn't push the subject. He only nodded and helped her unpack boxes. They went through boxes in comfortable silence, and then Tobby began to fuss. Hermione moved over to her son. She grabbed Tobby from the carrier. Severus held out a bottle to her.

"Thank you Sebastian." Hermione said with a smile, then leaned again the wall.

Severus sat down next to her. He watched Tobby open his eyes. Severus's breath caught in his throat. He was the perfect blend of his mother and father. Hermione turned her head to the left and smiled at the man next to her.

"I've wanted children for a very long time. I just haven't found the right woman to settle down with yet."

"Do you want to feed him?" Hermione asked him. She watched him closely. She could tell in his eyes he wanted to, but he was fighting himself. "Sebastian, it's just like you did with your little sister when she was baby."

Severus took a deep breath. It would be the first time he'd hold his son. He slowly nodded his head. He took Tobby from Hermione and took the bottle. Severus felt his chest swell with pride and love. It was beyond anything he'd felt before. Severus turned and looked at Hermione. She saw overwhelming pride and love that shined. She didn't know why she was blushing. He smiled and turned his attention back to Tobby.

"He's incredible." He whispered, placing him back into the carrier. They quietly got back to work.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he looked like a man that was holding his son for the first time. She mentally shook her head. She grabbed the radio and turned it on low. He watched her dance around unpacking. Severus couldn't help but stand back and watch her. Hermione Granger was truly one of a kind. It was something had never noticed before. He only saw her as a student and not as the woman in front of him.

Harry knocked on the opened door. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Sebastian Prince." He said and shook his hand. "I assume you are here to take Hermione and Tobby back with you." Harry nodded. Severus motioned for Harry to come inside.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking up at the clock on the mantle. "Oh good heavens. It's nearly supper time. I lost track of the time."

"It's alight Mia." Harry said. He had started calling her that after Draco had given her the nickname. "Draco's staying over for supper." He had moved in with her and John after Tobby had been born, so he would be there to help with Tobby.

Severus handed Harry Tobby, who was sleeping in the carrier. He took the baby bag and turned to Hermione. "Thank you for your help."

He kissed her cheek in a friendly guesser. Hermione blushed. They left the house. Severus sighed and closed the door behind them. He looked around; the house felt empty and too quiet. He shook his head and went to fix himself some supper.

****

Draco kissed Hermione on each cheek and pulled her into a hug. He had changed after the war. He had been with her at the hospital when Tobby was born. He had been at the raid when she was raped and saw how hard it had been on her.

Then during the war, he had saved Harry from a curse before it hit him in the back. They had worked things out between them, and they had found out they had crushes on each other since they were in their fourth year. They had been together since. Hermione, John, Narcissa, and Lucius knew they were a couple. And to the couple's surprise, Draco's parents supported them.

Draco got his 'nephew' from the carrier and smiled. He was crazy about Tobby and could tell that he was going to be very powerful. He wasn't surprised, knowing who his parents were. He knew that Tobby Snape was going to be very intelligent.

The family enjoyed a nice supper. Hermione told them about Sebastian. Draco looked at Hermione in surprise. "Sebastian Prince?" He immediately knew that was his godfather, Severus Snape, because his family called him Sebastian.

After supper, Draco stayed for a few hours, before he left to go back to the manor. He wasn't going home though. He was going to see Severus. He walked down the road and saw him sitting on the front porch.

"Well, well look who I caught in my net." said Draco with a smirk. "Sebastian I hope you know that this won't last long." he said, sitting down next to him. "Once you return to Hogwarts, Hermione will know the truth."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. I know. She didn't recognize me, Draco. I just wanted to get to know her. I met my son today." he smiled. "I've never felt anything like it. It was incredible."

Draco stood up. "Sebastian, just don't go and fall in love with her." he told him and left.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoyed in chapter 2!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	3. Chapter 3

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

AN: Sex scene.

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Severus met Hermione and Tobby at the local park to walk around just to get her out of the house. He looked down in the infant stroller he was pushing and smiled. Tobby's eyes made contact with a pair of identical pair of black eyes. Severus looked closer and noticed that Tobby's eyes had changed to have a bright brown around the retina of the eye.

It didn't seem like Severus had moved into Westside three weeks ago. The time had flown by quickly. Hermione was a regular at his house and had watched Tobby grow. He had grown to love the baby as his own. He was his son, but Hermione didn't know that. He was slowly falling for Hermione. He couldn't help it. She was funny, beautiful, loving and had the smarts to go with her looks. He thought that made her even more beautiful.

Severus and Hermione stopped and sat down on a bench. An elderly couple walked up to them. "Your son is so precious. How old is he?" the woman asked.

"He's six weeks old." Hermione answered with a smile.

"You make a lovely family." the man told them.

"Oh we're not married." she told them. "Sebastian's just a good friend."

The man leaned forward and whispered, "Marry her before she finds another young man. You match well." he pulled back.

"How long have you been married?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, looking at their joined hands.

The woman smiled and answered, "Oh lets see. We were eighteen when we got married. So that's sixty-two years."

"Wow." she said with a smile.

"Have a good day dears. Remember what I told you young man." The couple walked away.

Hermione looked at Severus and blushed. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. He pulled out a black box from his pocket. "I know you'll be returning to school soon. I know your birthday will be when you're gone. I got this for you. Happy early birthday."

"Sebastian you didn't have to get me anything. I don't leave until a few more weeks." Hermione told him taking the box. She opened the lid and inside was a diamond cross that rested on a white gold chain. "Sebastian this is too much."

He took it from the box. "It's not as beautiful as you. But it's close." He said slickly and clasped it around her neck.

Hermione turned around and he straightened it to rest flat on her chest. "It's beautiful thank you, Sebastian."

Severus slowly filled the gap between them. "You're welcome." he whispered against her lips. He gently captured her lips with his own.

Hermione felt her heart pound hard against her chest. She whimpered when he pulled back. He pulled back and watched as her eyes slowly opened. He claimed her lips again with all the passion that had been building up for weeks. Hermione's arms went around his neck and his hands buried in her slick curls. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"What have you done to me Sebastian Prince?" Hermione whispered. He gently cupped her cheeked and she closed her eyes. "You're everything I've been looking for and you care about Tobby."

"I love Tobby as if he were my own. When I met you, I didn't expect to find such a wonderful friend in you, John, Harry or Draco. You welcomed me into your home and your lives. I've fallen for you. I couldn't help it."

Hermione searched for any lie but found none. She could always read his black eyes. They were an open book to her. She closed her eyes and the tears fell. She had fallen for him too, but she couldn't be with him, not with the marriage law in the wizarding world.

"I want you, but I can't have you." He gave her a puzzled look. He knew the reason was because of the marriage law, but he kept that to himself. "It's complicated."

"Does it have to do with Tobby's father?" He asked timely. She shook her head as the tears fell. "Oh Angel. It's alright." He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled close. "I'll always be here for you and Tobby, no matter what. I promise."

****

Severus walked up the stairs to the attic that he had turned into a large library. He had a couch, coffee table in front of it, two arm chairs and a desk. He looked around the room; something was missing from it. He pulled his wand from his blue shirt. He flicked it and a cradle appeared near the couch. He flicked it again and carpet appeared under the coffee table to match the deep red couch arm chairs. He nodded in approval.

The room was sounded by twelve long, tall bookcases full of books from top to bottom. He made a smaller shelf for baby books for Tobby.

"Much better." He said to himself and slipped his wand up his sleeve. He went down stairs.

Severus opened the door when he heard a knock on the door and stood face to face with Hermione and Tobby. He smiled and let them into the house. They stepped over threshold and he closed the door behind them. He took Tobby into his arms.

"I want to show you something." he told her. "Follow me." He went up the stairs followed by Hermione.

They stepped onto the attic floor and Hermione looked around in awe. She had no idea that he had such a collection of books. She walked over to the shelves. She saw that the shelves were labeled from poetry to chemistry.

"Wow. You have an amazing collection."

Severus gently laid a sleeping Tobby into the cradle and walked over to Hermione. He grabbed Romeo and Juliet. He took her hand and they sat down on the couch. He quietly read to Hermione. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her. Hermione slid over into his embrace.

He looked over and saw her asleep. Severus smiled, closed the book, and sat it down onto the side table. He pulled a nearby blanket over her sleeping form. Severus couldn't help but feel anything but contentment. He had Hermione and his son, who he had fallen in love with. He had his family. Draco told him not to go falling in love with her, but he couldn't help it if his heart wanted her.

He shifted his body to lie sideways so that Hermione was lying between his legs and her head was on his chest. He laid his head on the pillow and slowly joined her into a peaceful sleep.

Severus opened his eyes when Tobby began to fuss. He carefully moved and laid Hermione down onto the couch. "Sleep love, I'll get him." He smiled and kissed her forehead and walked over the cradle. "Hello sweet boy. You're daddy's big boy. Aren't you?" he whispered grabbing a bottle. He sat down in an empty arm chair. "Here we go." He gave Tobby a bottle.

Hermione watched the scene before her and smiled. She would never have thought of Sebastian Prince loving her son. He was turning into a wonderful father for her son. He changed their lives in so many ways. She had fallen in love with the man that sat in front of her. Hermione's smile faded when she thought about the marriage law. She'd have to marry someone she didn't love. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

Severus walked Hermione to her house after supper. They stood on the Granger's front porch. He pushed the curls from her face. He gently kissed her goodnight and kissed Tobby on the forehead. He walked back to his house. Hermione sighed and walked into the house for the night.

****

Draco and Harry sat in Hermione's bedroom watching her dig through her closet. They boys were watching Tobby while John was out with a few friends. She wanted to spend her last night with Sebastian. The wizard's knew that could possibly happen.

"Mia are you sure about this?" Draco asked his 'sister.' "I know he's a good man but-"

Hermione turned around slipping on her clothes, not ashamed of being nude in front of them. "I can't explain it. Sebastian makes my stomach tie up into a knot. He makes my heart race. He's just so perfect." She blushed at the thought of him. "I've fallen in love with him.

Draco choked on his glass of white wine. "You've fallen in love with him? Mia are you-"

Harry rested a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Sebastian loves her as well. He looks at Mia the same way I look at you."

Draco sighed heavily. She was going to get hurt. They both were going to get hurt. He worried greatly for them both.

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione asked, straitening her cross. She hadn't removed it since Sebastian placed it on her two weeks ago.

She was dressed in a simple navy blue dress with black flats. Her hair was down and she had light makeup on.

"Very pretty love." Harry told her. He got up and kissed her on the lips in a loving brother/sister fashion. Draco did the same. She kissed Tobby and left the house.

****

Hermione knocked on the front door. She didn't have to wait for long for to Severus open the door. He gave her a loving kiss as she walked through the door. He closed the door behind her. He whispered a spell and concealed his dark mark.

"I was about to make some pasta. Would you like to help me?" He asked, taking her hand in his as they walked to the kitchen.

"I would love to help."

"You look beautiful." He told her and kissed her again.

They had cooked several times together and also had made bath oils and many other things in his lab down in the basement. They both quickly found out that they both loved to cook and brew. They did it to spend as much time together as possible. It had become almost second nature to the couple.

After a nice supper and a few glasses of wine, they got comfortable in the living room. Severus pulled Hermione in his arms. He sat quietly holding her, not wanting to let go of the moment.

"Come with me Angel." Severus whispered in a slick husky voice. He stood up and took both of her hands and led her up the stairs.

Severus closed the door behind Hermione. He kissed her passionately running his hand over her body. Hermione moaned inside his mouth. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I need you Sebastian." Hermione whispered.

"Then I'm yours Angel. I'm yours." he kissed her passionately. Severus slowly slid the zipper down her dress and let it pool at her feet. He stepped back. "You're beautiful Hermione."

She stepped out of her shoes and kicked them to the side. Severus pushed back until the back of her knees hit the bed. He kissed her passionately and slowly lowered her down onto the mattress. He ran his hands over her body and left a trail of hot kisses on her body. He pushed a finger inside her sex followed by and other and another. He worked her lovingly. He inserted his tongue licking and sucking her sex until she came crashing down.

Severus lifted her with one arm and laid her down on the mattress. He removed his clothes. He got onto the bed and lay above her. He stroked and rubbed himself a couple of times.

Severus slipped deep inside Hermione's sex as his head fell forward into the crook of her neck. He moaned at her tight muscles. She fit him like a glove. He kissed her neck and slowly rocked his hips. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She dug her heels into his back. She lifted her hips and moaned. She grabbed his shoulders. He moaned at the pain from her nails that dug deep into his skin.

"Sebastian. Sebastian." Hermione whispered and he captured her lips with his own.

Severus held Hermione close and his body shook with the passion he had fallen for her. He gave himself completely to her. He held nothing back. She came screaming his name over and over.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and marked him behind his ear.

He looked into her bright brown eyes and smiled. "And I love you." He whispered and his body shook with release, bringing Hermione crashing down one last time. He bit her behind the right ear.

He laid his head down on her chest breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out and kissed her gently. Severus rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Hermione laid her head down on his chest. He inhaled her scent of lilies and honey. He had made it for her. He ran his fingers up and down her spine. He kissed her forehead and watched her slowly fall asleep.

"Please forgive me." he whispered against her temple and watched her sleep.

****

Draco and Harry sat on the couch. Draco was stretched out with a sleeping Tobby on his chest and his feet in his lovers lap. Harry turned his head and looked at his lover. He knew something was wrong; he could read Draco easily. He had for years.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the blonde.

Draco rubbed Tobby's back in thought. He couldn't lie to Harry. He never had not since they got together nearly a year ago. They both based their relationship on love, trust, and understanding.

"I know Sebastian Prince. I mean I've known him for years. He's an extremely good friend of my family." Harry gave Draco a puzzled look. "What do Sebastian's black eyes remind you of?"

Harry sat back in thought. The black eyes reminded him of Tobby's eyes. Harry's green eyes widened. "Snape! Sebastian is Professor Snape! He's lied to her!"

Draco shook his head, hoping he'd understand. "Severus's name is Severus Sebastian Prince-Snape. He didn't lie, love. The man you've gotten to know is Sebastian. To the family Severus is Sebastian. He hates the name Severus."

Harry sat back and took several deep breathes. He thought for a moment. He thought through it in Severus's point of view. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to get to know Hermione and Tobby without her thinking about the rape.

"I understand. Draco, they're both hurting themselves. Hermione will know once she enters that Great Hall. He needs to tell her the truth before it's too late."

"I know." he whispered looking down at his nephew.

****

The next morning Severus woke up with Hermione in his arms. He smiled, thinking about the passionate night they shared. He knew that she was going to get hurt. He mentally shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He only wanted to spend the last day with the woman he loved.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She kissed him passionately. He smiled and kissed her again. He rolled her on her back. They spent the rest of the day in the bed showing each other what they met to each other.

* * *

Hit the review button and leave me a note!

From the beta: Don't be mad at hermione snape, it's not her fault the chapter took so long to get posted. It was mine, so blame me if you're angry. Thanks! Now review this awesome chapter! *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Severus had returned to Hogwarts before the term began. He truly didn't want to return, because his life would go back to hell. He knew Hermione's world would be crushed, once she entered the Great Hall. In addition, he also knew that she only had until 11:59 to comply with the Marriage Law on September first. He didn't want another man to raise his son or be with the woman that he had given his heart to.

Severus sat under the shade tree starring out across the Black Lake. He missed Hermione and Tobby. It terrified him that once Hermione entered the doors she would know he'd lied to her. He didn't mean for it to go so far. He didn't mean to fall in love with Hermione Granger. Then he held Tobby for the first time and that was magic. Making love to her was magic. Severus wasn't the bastard of Hogwarts. He was her Sebastian. He was able to be himself; that was magic. He had made friends with John and Harry and even had friends around town. He even played poker every Thursday with John and his friends.

Albus walked over to Severus and sat down next to him. He had noticed the young man hadn't moved from the same spot, since he had returned two hours ago. Minerva quietly joined the men. She too was concerned for the young man. The couple only knew that he had bought a house and returned to get his belongings. He wouldn't tell them where he lived. They assumed he wanted his privacy and they understood his reasons.

Albus broke the silence and said, "Severus what's the matter?"

He didn't answer. He had been called Sebastian for so long he'd nearly forgotten his first name.

"Severus. Severus. Severus." Minerva said shaking him slightly. "Severus Sebastian Snape!"

Severus turned his head and jumped at the sight of Albus and Minerva. Albus chuckled slightly because the Potions Master was normally on his guard at all times.

"What's matter dear?" she asked.

Severus looked back out at the Black Lake. "I didn't mean for it to go so far. I didn't mean to fall in love with her. It just happened."

"With who my boy?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Hermione." Severus whispered and quietly told them his story. The couple listened carefully. "I didn't want to leave them. She will never forgive me. Harry will kick my ass to hell and back, and I'll let him do it. I'll deserve it for hurting my Angel and my Tobby." He said and left the couple and walked down the small path to a spring not far inside the Forrest.

"Oh Albus, what are we going to do? We cannot let Hermione marry another man. He loves her!" she told her husband of 52 years.

"We'll think of something. We must keep his family…our family in tack. Our godson has every right to be happy." Albus told her and they walked back to the castle.

****

Hermione and Harry, who carried Tobby in the baby carrier, boarded the Hogwarts Express for their final year. The students and parents looked at the couple. Draco met the couple in the last compartment. He smiled at his 'nephew' and gently took him out of the carrier. They settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts.

The other students stopped and looked in the compartment. The perfect know-it-all Gryffindor Princess had a bastard child. They were stunned that the Headmaster allowed the witch back into the school. They knew that no one would want her now that she had a child. The marriage law would come into play.

Harry rose from his seat next to Draco, shut the door, and closed the curtain. He sat back down in his seat. "The nerve of some people." he growled under his breath. He pulled out a baby book and quietly read to Tobby.

Draco knew Hermione was upset. She didn't want to leave Sebastian. He prepared himself for her shock. She was going to be hurt.

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The students slowly made their way off the train. Harry, Draco, and Hermione got into one of the carriage to the castle. She pulled the blanket a little tighter over Tobby. She looked up at the castle as it came into view. She inhaled a shaky breath when it rolled to a stop. The small 'family' got out of the carriage. Harry took the baby carrier from Hermione and Draco helped her off the carriage.

****

The Great Hall was filled with the inhabitance of the castle. They waited for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted into their houses. Severus sat at the end of the head table, watching the Gryffindor table. He saw that Harry and Hermione sat at the far end of the table away from the other students. He sneered at the other students that stared at his child and the woman he loved. The whispers around the hall were enough to drive anyone mad, but it was about his son and Hermione and it angered him to no end.

"And here comes the rumors love." whispered Harry, who was holding Tobby. "The Weasel's will be the worst about spreading the rumors."

"I know." Hermione said quietly, looking at her son.

The students chatter ended when the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered followed by scared and awed first years. She stopped in front of a stool and an old ragged hat. She called out students names and they were sorted into their houses.

Hermione looked up at the high table and was shocked at whom she saw that sat at the end in the Potions Master's chair. It was Sebastian Prince. It couldn't be. It couldn't be the same person. Severus Snape was a heartless, cruel bastard that loved making the students lives hell.

Severus saw the hurt and anger in her bright brown eyes. He sighed heavily and looked at his son in Harry's arms. He turned away not able to see the hurt. He looked up at Hermione from time to time and saw her not eating. It had him concerned. He was unable to eat. The pain they both felt hurt them far worse than he ever knew.

Hermione stood up from the table and took Tobby from the carrier. Harry told her he would bring the carrier to their dorm after he finished eating. She nodded and left the Great Hall with the student's whispers behind her.

Severus excused himself from the table. He left the Great Hall through the staff entrance. He quickly went after Hermione down the corridor.

"Hermione," he called, "wait. Please."

She stopped and turned around and hissed, "You lying bastard!" The slap she landed on his cheek echoed throughout the empty corridor. Severus slowly turned his head, ignoring the painful sting on his left cheek. "You-you lied to me!"

He shook his head and said, "No, I didn't lie to you. My name is Severus Sebastian Prince-Snape. Prince was my mother's maiden name. I just wanted to get to know you."

Hermione held Tobby close as tears streamed down her face. "Dumbledore told you. You came to take Tobby away from me. Didn't you?"

Harry, Draco, Albus and Minerva ran into the corridor and stopped in their tracks. They were too late to help Hermione understand Severus's actions. They could only watch the two lovers fight out the pain and lying that occurred over the summer.

"I would never take Tobby away from you. Damn it Hermione! I didn't mean for it to go so far. I just wanted to see you and Tobby. I just wanted to hold my son." he told her sincerely.

"I gave you everything! All I am!" the tears streamed harder, "I gave you my heart!"

Severus stepped closer to Hermione. "And you think I didn't give you mine in return? I gave you everything too Hermione." he said gently.

She shook her head. "How do I know you're not lying to me again?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

Hermione laughed at the statement. He had lied to her and he wanted her to trust him. "Trust you. Are you mad?"

"I will not see another man have you or raise my son!" he said forcefully.

The students slowly began to file out of the Great Hall. They stopped in their tracks. The Potions Master stood across Hermione. She held her son close. They looked at the baby and back at Professor Snape. Those that saw the resemblance quickly pieced the puzzle together. The child Hermione was holding was the professor's baby.

"I told you when we first met that I've always wanted a family. And here it is before me. I will not let anything come and take that away from me, Hermione. You are not the only one that was hurt. I was hurt as well." he told her, stepping closer and gently running his long fingers through Tobby's hair. "You don't have to forgive me Hermione. I'm not asking you to. I just won't see another man raise Tobby."

Hermione looked for any type of lie in his black eyes but saw none. He had let his normal cold mask fall and she closed her eyes as more tears fell. "I…I need time to think about this. I just need time."

Severus stepped back from Hermione and nodded his head. He gently touched the ends of her curls. "I understand but you have until 11:59 for the papers to be into the Ministry." he gently kissed Tobby on the forehead and whispered, "Good night baby boy." he stepped back and saw the students and said coldly, "Get to your towers now!" He swept past Hermione to the dungeons.

Hermione looked after Severus as he vanished from sight, his robes billowing in his wake. The students pasted Hermione and stared at her. The Slytherins were shocked that the Gryffindor Princess had their Head of House's child. Some gave her small smiles. Pansy being one that smiled, to Hermione's surprise. Draco and Harry walked over to Hermione and they made their way to the family chambers that Dumbledore had setup for her and Harry.

****

Severus stood in front of the fireplace; his hands rested on the mantle, his glass of fire whiskey in front of him. He closed his eyes and prayed that Hermione would sign the papers, so that the Ministry wouldn't take away his family. He couldn't bare it if that happened. He loved them too much to let them go. He would fight until he had them. Severus quickly jumped back when the flames turned green and Lucius stepped into the chamber.

"Sebastian what has happened? The distress wards had gone off in the manor. It hadn't been this strong since the Dark Lord had returned." Luicus said worryingly and sat down in a vacant armchair near the fireplace.

Severus sat down across from Lucius and quietly explained what had happened over the summer. The blonde was stunned at what he was hearing. Severus had a son and had fallen for Hermione Granger. He had a family.

"Then you must keep your family in tack Sebastian." Lucius told him.

"Oh I intend to do anything and everything in my power to do so."

Lucius leaned forward and squeezed Severus shoulder. He stayed a bit longer, reassuring him that she would make the right choice and left the way he entered an hour and half ago.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione spent the time in the family common room discussing the pros and cons of marrying Severus Sebastian Snape. The boys had told her that Tobby would have his father that he had gown used to seeing around his mother and grown to trust. It was also magic that bounded father and child. It would be hard to be around him, but he was also hurting from his actions. Draco had informed her that the man she had fallen in love with was Sebastian and not Severus. He had shown his true self with her and Tobby.

"Love, do you really want another man to be with you and raise Tobby?" asked Draco.

Hermione brushed away a fallen tear and shook her head. "He hurt me so bad."

Harry moved over to the couch and sat down next to his best friend. "Mya listen. Would have you given _Severus Snape _a chance? The man that made your life a living hell here at Hogwarts? The man that had to…well-"

"No." she whispered.

"Now do you understand his actions?" Harry said gently. Hermione nodded her head.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up when the clock chimed 11:00. She got up from the couch and asked the boys if they would watch Tobby. They nodded and watched her leave through the portrait hole. Draco and Harry smiled at each other. It would be hard at first, but the pain would die down over time.

* * *

Hit the wonderful review button and leave me a shout out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Special thanks to:

Ms. Marauder-Cullen for her wonderful betaing. She's great. Than to my wonderful readers and your great reviews!!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Readers, I apologize for the delay in between the chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Severus couldn't help but pace the floor of the Headmaster's Office. He feared that Hermione wouldn't show up and their family would be thrown to the winds. It terrified him that another man would be with the woman and son he loved so dearly. The clock on the mantle was ticking away less and less time for the papers to be signed. It made his heart race with each second lost. Each a second of coming closer to loosing Hermione and Tobby. Each passing second bringing him closer to being alone with a woman he did not love and starting a family he knew he would not be able to stand. Severus stopped pacing when there was knock on the mahogany door.

"Come in Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore called from behind his desk.

Severus breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded hard against his chest. The door opened and Hermione stepped over the threshold. She quietly closed the door behind her. Severus let out the breath he had been holding, grateful she had come.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Severus whispered, walking up to Hermione.

"I'm not doing this for you." hissed Hermione. "Tobby's used to you being around him." she said hotly with anger blazing in her brown eyes. They softened when she whispered, "Tobby loves you. That's why I'm doing this."

Severus nodded his head and motioned her to the Headmaster's desk where the contract resided. Hermione quietly walked up to the desk and looked down at the parchment that would forever change her life and those in it.

"Miss Granger, time is ticking by. You must sign." Albus told her looking up at the clock that read 11:45.

Hermione picked up the quill and saw _Severus Sebastian Snape _already signed and dated. She took a deep breath and grabbed the inked quill and signed, _Hermione Jean Granger _and dated near her name. The parchment glowed green and vanished from the desk.

She looked up at the man next her and narrowed her eyes. "I'll see you in class, _Professor Snape_," and she swept for the office without a second glance at the wizards.

Severus slumped into the nearest armchair and closed his eyes. He had hurt her so badly. The pain he could see so clearly in her eyes. She held all her emotions in those bright brown eyes. They were a window into her soul.

"What I am going to do, Albus?" he whispered, opening his eyes.

"Be there for her Sebastian. That's all you can do. Love her and Tobby and slowly enter their hearts once again." he told his godson. Severus nodded and quietly left the office.

A tabby cat jumped up into Albus's lap and nuzzled again his wrinkled white hand. He smiled at the cat and lovingly stroked her head. The cat transformed into human form.

"Oh, Tabby this is so hard on him." he told Minerva.

"They'll be just fine. The pain will die away. You'll see." she slid out his lap. "Come on. It's late."

Albus nodded and the couple left the office to go to their bedchamber.

****

Hermione and Severus walked into St. Mugo's Hospital for their emanation, before they could go to the Affairs Office to sign the Marriage Contract. Harry and Draco were watching Tobby, while they were gone. Severus went to hold Hermione's shaky hand but decided against the gentle loving gesture. For starters, he was the dreaded Potions Master. Besides, he knew that she would pull away from him. They walked side by side.

"Appointments for Miss Hermione Granger and Severus Snape." Severus told the nurse coldly.

The nurse looked at the appointment chart. "Oh yes. Please take a seat and the healer will be with you shortly." she said and motioned to the busy waiting area.

They nodded and walked over to the room and joined the many others waiting to be looked at. Hermione sat quietly looking at her hands. Severus pulled out a book, ignoring those around him, but he couldn't concentrate on the book. He kept on worrying about the woman next to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his and Hermione's names being called by the nurse. They left the waiting room and followed the healer.

Hermione walked into an empty room and lay down on the examination table. A healer walked into the room and introduced herself as Windy. She looked at Hermione's chart and sat it down.

"I just need you to relax. This will only take a moment." she told her and Hermione nodded her head. Windy was shocked at what she was seeing. "Miss Granger, do you have a child?"

Hermione propped herself on her elbows and answered, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Who is the father?" asked the healer.

"That is none of your business!"

Windy picked up her chart and wrote down her findings. She reported that Hermione had a clean bill of health. She looked up from the chart and said, "I fear if you don't marry the father of your child, I will have to take the child from you. The baby will be handed into Social Services. I hope the father isn't married for yours and the child's sake. I want to see the child before the end of the week for a paternity test. Have good day Miss Granger." She left the room.

Hermione quickly left the room to find Severus. They couldn't loss Tobby. He was her life. She ran down the hall, grateful that Severus had just walked out of the room. He turned and saw Hermione running down the hall in tears.

Severus opened up his arms and Hermione threw herself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's the matter?

"They're going to take Tobby." Hermione whispered through a stream of tears.

"What?" he gently pulled her back and looked at her. He entered her mind and saw the events that had unfolded in the room. "They won't take Tobby. I won't let them."

"I want Tobby. I need him in my arms."

"Let's get this damn thing over with and get to our son." Severus told her and they left the hospital.

The couple walked into the Affairs Office to sign the Marriage Contract. Severus and Hermione handed over both of their medical forms. The clerk slid the contract over to them. They both quickly signed their names, sealing it with their wands and blood.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Snape." She said and handed them the guide lines and rules.

Severus snatched them from the witch and they left the Ministry, wanting to get to Tobby as quickly as possible.

****

Severus and Hermione walked into the entrance hall were they found Harry, Draco, Albus, and Minerva, who was holding Tobby. Hermione ran over to the Deputy Headmistress and held out her arms. Minerva gave Tobby to his mother.

Hermione held Tobby close to her chest and buried her face into his neck. Severus walked over to her and gently rubbed his son's back and pulled her into his arms.

Harry looked at the two professors and his lover with worry. "Something happened. I don't like it."

Minerva walked to her godson and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Sebastian, what happened dear?"

"I'll explain later. Please, just let us go." he whispered.

"Of course. Hermione's things are in your chambers." she told them. He nodded and they watched the small family walk down the corridor. "Dear me. This isn't well at all. Sebastian is shaken to the core."

Draco's eyes narrowed at what just popped into his mind. "Someone's threatened to take away Tobby. I know it."

"Bastards."

"Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, but it's true." Harry held out his hand and Draco took it and they walked down the corridor.

"I fear young Harry and Draco are correct Tabby. This doesn't look good at all."

"Let me at them, Albus." Minerva headed to the door, but he grabbed his wife around the waist. "Let me at them. No one threatens my family."

"We won't let them." Albus pulled her to his chest and they left the entrance hall. The entire family was threatened and they weren't going to let anyone harm their family.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review!

AN: I want to give a wonderful shout out to my amazing beta and friend for such a wonderful job!

Check out her wonderful story: Never Too Late by Ms. Marauder-Cullen!! It's an amazing read!! Huggies to you girly!!


	6. Chapter 6

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

Warning: Sex scene

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Severus sat on the couch holding Hermione and Tobby. The events earlier that day had shaken the entire family. Tobby, who was sleeping in his mother's arms, knew none of the troubles that his family was under. He only knew he was with his mommy and daddy. Severus ran his fingers through Tobby's hair.

"What if they take him Sebastian? I couldn't bare it." whispered Hermione.

"Then we'll fight. Fight until we get our son back." whispered Severus, watching Tobby yawn and snuggle close to Hermione.

The clock on the mantle chimed, signaling it was time to take Tobby to his Uncles Harry and Draco, who were going to watch him for the rest of the night. Hermione moved and Severus rose to his feet. Hermione kissed her sleeping son and handed him to Severus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he told her and swept from the chambers.

Hermione watched her husband's black robes vanish and the portrait closed behind him. She sighed heavily and began to pace the floor in front of fireplace. She didn't know if she was sleeping with Sebastian Prince the man she loved, or Severus Snape the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts. She had just seen Severus and Sebastian wrapped up in one. Hermione ran her fingers through her curly hair and turned on her heels.

Severus returned to the chambers and found his wife in a total wreak. He quietly took Hermione into his arms. He kissed her hairline and whispered words of comfort. He felt her relax and inhaled her scent of milk and honey.

"Are you all right angel?" whispered Severus.

Hermione's body began to shake from fear. She didn't know whom she was going to be sleeping with tonight. She stepped out of his arms and angrily brushed away a stray tear with a shaky hand.

"Let's just get this over with." said Hermione flatly.

Severus was taken back by Hermione's uncharacteristic tone. He studied her for a moment and noticed she had locked herself away from him. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her like a shell of herself. It was how all rape victims acted.

"Hermione, please don't shut down." he whispered gently. "Please. Look at me and tell me what you see."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to Severus. She gently ran her fingers through his short hair and traced the outline of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch then slowly opened his dark eyes. Hermione smiled at who she saw. She saw Severus but more of Sebastian in the gentle stare of his black eyes. She saw both dormant and gentle in his character.

"I see both of you." whispered Hermione.

Severus caressed her face and smiled. "Then you see the real me. Of who I am. Love me Hermione, all of me." he whispered slickly and he felt her shutter. He smirked at the woman in front of him.

Hermione smiled at her husband. She found the smirk to be very sexy and a turn on. She slowly nodded her head. Severus waited for her to make the first move, not wanting to scare her off. Hermione stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth and gently captured his lips with her own. Severus slowly deepened the kiss. It soon became heated and passionate as their tongues battled each others.

Hermione fumbled with her wand. She cast a quick spell that unbuttoned all the many buttons on his robes. She pushed them off his shoulders. Severus removed her outer robes and they fell to the floor. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"To the bedroom." Severus said breathlessly, pulling her into the room still removing clothing as they went.

Severus closed the bedroom door and laid Hermione down on the bed. He lay above his wife looking at her body. He thought she was even more beautiful than before. He placed hot, gentle butterfly kisses over her body. Severus stopped and paid attention to her breasts. Hermione moaned and arched her back. He pulled back, smiled, and kissed his way down south. She gasped when his tongue and fingers made contact with her womanhood.

"Sebastian!" Hermione cried when she came crashing down, bucking her hips.

Severus looked up and kissed his way back up to her mouth. He kissed her passionately. Hermione grabbed his hard member and began to stroke him gently. He pulled back and moaned. He had missed her touches.

"Angel, you must stop or I'll be through." he said gently and moved her hand away. He slowly entered her womanhood, teasing her with his maddeningly slow pace.

"Stop teasing me damn it!"

He chuckled and speed his thrusts up slightly. Severus saw Hermione's bright brown eyes fill with passion and the feeling of fulfillment. They moved in a slow passionate song as old as time. The cries of passion could be heard around the room. They came screaming each others names.

Hermione laid her head down on Severus's chest, breathing heavily. Their bodies were still joined as one. He grabbed the blanket and covered them up to block out the cold draft. Severus ran his long elegant fingers through Hermione's frizzy hair.

Severus opened his mouth to say "I love you" but stopped himself, not wanting to ruin the moment by pushing the subject. He loved his wife and son. He would slowly enter her heart once again and this was a good start.

****

"So did the plan work?" asked the redheaded woman.

"Yes. You'll get what you want." said the healer, Windy, who had looked over Hermione Snape earlier that day. "I'll make sure everything goes as planned. I have a week to set it up. You'll get him."

"Good because he's a Death Eater and they never change. They only create new Death Eaters. The boy needs a loving family, not a whore of a mother who will teach him nothing. They'd turn him into the next You-Know-Who and we can't have that." said the redhead woman.

"I agree with you. He'll be better off with you. You will raise him well. Now I must go before I am found here or the plan will fail." Windy said, and then she left the Three Broomsticks.

The redheaded witch smiled. She'd get the boy away from those unfit parents. They didn't deserve a child. Tobby Severus Snape was going to be her son.

****

The week went by quickly and it was time for Tobby to have his paternity test preformed. Severus and Hermione, who was carrying Tobby, walked into room 444 waiting for a healer to take their blood.

Windy walked into the room and smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape." she said sweetly. "This must be little Tobby. My he is a cute little boy."

Hermione held Tobby close not wanting the woman to touch her son. Windy had told her she'd take Tobby away if hers and Severus's blood didn't match.

Windy took each of their blood and left the room. Severus and Hermione sat down and he pulled his wife and son into his arms. He was worried about his family's safety. He didn't like the healer.

"It's alright Hermione." Severus told her, rubbing her hair soothingly.

They sat in the room for about an hour and a half. Severus kept checking his watch. He knew it didn't take long to run a paternity test on a child. He became worried. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the healer walked into the room followed by Ms. These Reads. She had short black hair, tone skin, and a thin figure.

"Mr. Snape, I fear your blood does not match that of the child. I'm sorry, but we must take the child." said Ms. Reads.

"What?! Look at him. You can tell he's my son." Severus said, rising to his full height. He pulled his family into his arms. "Are you mad?"

Tobby cried into his mommy's shoulder, scared of what was going on. Hermione held her son close.

"You'll have to kill me to get to my son." hissed Hermione dangerously.

"Mrs. Snape, I will call for the aurors and you will be placed in Azkaban." said Ms Reads as she pulled Tobby from the young mother's hold. "I am sorry," he social worker said then left the room followed by the healer.

Hermione broke out of her husband's arms and ran after the women. "Give me back my son! You switched the damn test!" she cried down the hall.

Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and he slowly sank down to the floor with her. He let her cry into his chest. He buried his face into her neck and a few of his own tears silently fell.

"I'll get Tobby back Angel." he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Why? Why did they do this? Why?!" cried Hermione loudly.

Severus pulled back slightly, dried his face, and helped Hermione to her feet. They left the hospital without their only son, feeling defeated, depressed, and fractured.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

AN:

I want to thank my wonderful friend and beta for her wounderful work on this story and my countless others. You are the best. Chocolate Frogs for you with Padfoot and Moony Cards!

Checkout Ms. Marauder-Cullen and her wonderful story Never Too Late. You'll love it. Trust me!

Than to my wonderful readers and reviewers you are all amazing. You are what make writting fanfiction so much fun!!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Dear Readers I do apologize for not updating. I've had some problems not knowing where to take this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Beta: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Unexpected Family

* * *

Molly got up from the kitchen table when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and stood face to face with Terse Reed, who held Tobby in her arms. Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and the healer stepped over the threshold. Molly closed the door behind the woman.

"Your husband's not home?" said Miss Reed.

Molly narrowed her eyes at the healer. "I'm not stupid. Of course my husband's not home. Please, sit down." Miss Reed sat down at the table. "This must be Tobby."

Tobby looked around the house with fearful black eyes. He didn't know where he was. He wanted his mommy and daddy, but he held back his tears. He knew to be strong even at his extremely young age. He had seen his daddy be strong and he wanted to be like him.

Molly took Tobby from the woman that sat in front of her. "We can't let Snape have a child. He's a death eater. We all know they breed new death eaters." she told Miss Reed. "Who did Snape marry?"

"I believe her maiden name was Granger." said Miss Reed.

"Hermione Granger?" Molly questioned with a puzzled tone and Miss Reed nodded her head. "That traitorous bitch. No matter. No matter. I have her son now." Molly pulled out a large pouch full of money. "Our agreement of payment."

Miss Reed took the pouch with a smile and left the Burrow 1,000 gallons richer. Molly smiled and carried her "son" up the stairs to his room.

Molly walked into a room painted in light green with a crib, changing table, dresser and closet full of baby clothes, and toys that sat on many shelves. She had kept the room sealed from her husband.

"Tobby, this is your room. Mommy is going to take care of you and let nothing bad happen to you." whispered Mrs. Weasley. She laid him down in the crib for the night.

Tobby looked up at the redhead with tears in his eyes and his lip quivered. He wanted his mommy and daddy. He wanted his mommy to sing him to sleep. Tobby began to cry. Molly quickly picked up the boy and began to rock him side to side, only to make him cry harder.

* * *

Harry stood at the front door of the Granger's home and knocked on the door. He rocked on the balls of his feet. He had the duty to tell John that his grandson had been kidnapped and explain that Professor Severus Snape and Sebastian Prince were the same man, not to mention he was the father of Tobby and Hermione's husband. Harry took a deep breath when the door opened and stood face to face with John.

"Harry, come in. Dumbledore sent me an owl saying you'd be coming. What has happened?" asked John, stepping aside. Harry walked inside the house and John closed the door behind him.

Harry waited for John to get settled onto the loveseat, while he sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath to muster up all his Gryffindor courage he had, because the man that sat next to him was like a father to him.

"Ah, John, Tobby was kidnapped." said Harry, looking John directly in the eye.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you correctly?" said John not wanting to believe his ears.

"Yes sir. And there's more sir." Harry said and went into the story of Severus Snape and Sebastian Prince, explaining that they were the same man and he was married to Hermione.

"What?" John got up and walked over to the small liquor cabinet. "Are you positive?" he asked, pouring him and Harry a glass of whiskey. "It's just-"

"Too much to take in at once. I understand." Harry interrupted, finishing John's sentence and taking the glass from John. John nodded and sat back down. "Look John, Professor Snape is still the same man you met here. It's just different changes, because you see a mixture of the Professor and Sebastian." explained Harry. He took a sip of his whiskey. He normally wasn't a hard liquor man. He liked his wine. "But he loves our Mya and loves his son." John drained the rest of his drink. "He's a very good man."

John sat his empty glass on the table nearby. He took a deep breath. He knew Hermione needed him. She was all he had left besides the two men, Draco and Harry, who he saw as sons.

"Dumbledore wants you to come to Hogwarts. He's made a special portkey for you." Harry told John. "We're family John and the family needs you just as much as it needs everyone in it."

The men stood up from their seats and Harry drained the last of his drink, making a face as the liquor burned down his throat. Harry and John went up the stairs to pack. They entered the master bedroom and Harry waved his wand, so that John's clothes were packed. As Harry did this, John left a message on his cell phone informing who ever called about a house would tell them he was out due to a family emergency.

"I believe that's everything." said John looking around the room. They walked down the stairs and he locked up the house.

"Ready?" asked Harry, who had a book that would serve as the portkey, in his hand. "It will activate in three minutes. Hold on tight." John grabbed the book and his bag and the men vanished from the house.

* * *

Harry and John appeared in the Headmaster's Office. Harry stood up off the floor and helped John to his feet. The men turned around and found the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress in the room.

"Mr. Granger thank you from coming so soon." said Professor Dumbledore.

"It's good to see you again Albus. I just wish it was on better circumstances." said John shaking the elderly wizard's hand.

"This is Minerva McGonagall." said Albus introducing her to John and they shook hands. "Please have a seat and I'll explain further."

John and Harry sat down in the chairs across from the Headmaster and waited for him to explain what happened only a few hours ago. The men listened carefully to the story. Harry was shocked to hear that Snape was their godson, but now he understood why McGonagall took the news so badly. They were all family.

The flames in fireplace turned emerald and Luicus and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace. They dusted the ashes off their elegantly cut robes. Narcissa quickly pulled Minerva into a tight hug. Dumbledore called an 'enter' when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Draco stepped over the threshold and he closed the door behind him. Harry walked over to his boyfriend and Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

Albus waved his wand and made more chairs appear and the family sat down. He told Narcissa and Luicus what had happened to Sebastian and Hermione into more detail. Narcissa covered her mouth in shock.

"The poor dears. How are they handling it?" asked Narcissa in concern.

"We truly don't know Cissy." said Minerva. "We're giving them some time alone."

"I want to see my daughter." John demanded.

"Very well, please all follow me." Albus said and rose to his feet. The group all followed the Headmaster from the office.

* * *

Hermione sat in the nursery in the rocking chair, holding a stuffed green dragon. She gently ran her hand over it and the tears fell down her cheeks. "He won't be able to sleep without Norbby." whispered Hermione.

Severus knelt down in front of his wife and pulled her into his arms. Hermione's body shook with sobs. She wanted her baby boy home. He picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair and placed her in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione held the stuffed toy close. Severus rocked her. He looked around the room and closed his eyes. He kissed Hermione's head. He felt her relax in his arms. He knew she had cried herself to sleep, so he held her closer.

John knocked gently on the open nursery door. Severus looked up from watching his wife sleep and saw the family in the doorway. He quietly motioned for them to enter the room. John knelt down in front of his daughter and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, John. That wasn't my intention." whispered Severus.

"Don't you worry about it Sebastian. Right now it's Hermione and Tobby I'm worried for." whispered John. "We'll worry about me beating the shit out of you later." Severus smirked slightly and nodded his head.

"I'll do all I can to find Tobby." said Luicus.

"Let me go lay Hermione down in the bedroom. You all met me in the common room." said Severus.

The family left the nursery and went to the common room, soon followed by Severus, who walked into the master bedroom. He laid Hermione down on the bed and pulled the covers over his wife. He gently touched the dragon that was still held tightly in Hermione's arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room, leaving the door open.

Severus walked into the common room and stood in front of the fireplace and placed his hands on the mantle, staring at the dancing flames. "Who would want to do this to us?" he whispered. "We had just-" he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

Minerva stood up and rested her hand on her godson's shoulder. Severus bowed his head and shook it. "Sebastian-"

"Even a ransom note, anything to let us know Tobby's safe. I'd give them everything I have. I just want my son." whispered Severus.

The family had never seen him so defeated. They looked at each other and turned their heads back to the couple in front of the fireplace. Severus sank down onto the green harp rug and took several deep breathes. He needed to remain strong for his wife. Severus got up from the floor and quietly walked into the bedroom. He needed to hold his wife.

"I've never seen Sebastian so-"

"Defeated." said Harry finishing Luicus's sentence and he nodded.

"Nor I. I've got to find him. Not just for Sebastian but for Hermione." whispered Luicus.

The family all sat in the common room in silence comforting each other. They knew it was going to be hard to work the next day but life had to go on no matter how hard.

* * *

"Molly, dear, I'm home." called Arthur from the back door. He looked around when he heard a baby cry and went up the stairs. "Molly what in the name of Merlin is going on?" he asked when he saw the room and his wife comforting a baby.

Molly quickly turned around. "Arthur I wasn't expecting you home until morning." she said holding Tobby close.

"I got off early." he told her walking into the room and looking around. "What's all this? And whose child is that?"

Molly looked down at the baby boy. "Oh, this is Tobby. I adopted him from the orphanage." she lied smoothly.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't tell me about this. Where did you-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the color of the boy's eyes. He only knew one person that had black eyes. "Oh Molly, you didn't take-"

"You don't understand dear. She doesn't deserve a child."

"Molly, give me the baby. You have no right. This is kidnapping!" hissed Arthur.

"Not if he's in danger of becoming a death eater. Arthur it's for the best."

Arthur walked out of the room to go to Hogwarts and inform Hermione of the location of her son. But before he could walk out of the room Molly had placed a full body bind over him. He fell and hit the floor.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's for the best." said Molly and laid Tobby into the crib and placed her husband in Ron's room for the time being.

* * *

The news of Tobby being taken from Professor and Mrs. Snape was quickly spread throughout the student body. The students watched the Potions Master closely and could tell he was worried and had barely slept. They had only seen him in classes, and he was snapper and harsher then normal. They all knew it was because he was worried for his son.

"Professor," said Pansy. Severus looked up from stacking the seventh year essays. "Is there anything I do to help?"

"No Pansy, you can't do anything but thank you." said Professor Snape and left the room.

Pansy ran to the Slytherin Tower and through the portrait hole into the common room that was full of students. "Alright those younger than sixteen leave the common room." she told them. They moaned but did as the prefect said. "Listen up guys, our Head of House's son is missing. I don't give a damn if his wife is Granger. He loves her and he loves his son. Those with family that work or own papers contact them. Those with family on Councils and in Law Enforcement, get a hold of everyone you know. Let's find Tobby!" They nodded and went their separate ways.

"Thanks Pans." said Draco and kissed her. He went to find Harry.

* * *

The Minister of Magic, Luicus Malfoy, sat at his desk with the Heads of the Auror Department. He handed all of them a picture of Tobby. "I want Tobby found, Kingsley. He is family. I want who ever took him taken to Azkaban. We do not take kidnapping lightly. Not anymore."

"Yes sir." said the auror.

"Good. You're dismissed." said the Minister and watched the three aurors leave his office.

Kingsley never would have thought that Luicus had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix from the very beginning of the war. He had played his part so well. So did the rest of the Malfoy family. He was glad to be working for a man as good as Luicus Malfoy.

"Tonks, I want you to go house to house. Alf go with her. I want Andy and Tray to go house to house. Split the wizarding homes in half. Go." said Kingsley. They all nodded and left their head's office.

Kingsley left his office and headed to St. Mugo's Hospital in search for the healer that had Hermione Snape as a patient. Tobby's eyes were enough to tell that he was Severus Snape's son. He had to admit he was a cute little tike.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of students enjoying their breakfast. Albus looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the older students clumped together quietly talking among themselves. His eyes twinkled knowing that they were doing all they could to find Tobby Snape.

"Minerva, I believe we have more help then we ever imagined." said Albus motioning to the table. She gasped but let a small smile cross her face. "They care a great deal for their Head of House. I have never known them to show such loyalty to one person."

"Nor I." whispered Minerva and looked out among the other students. Her eyes rested upon her own house table. She tapped into her inner animal and listened to her students.

"Hermione got what was coming to her." said Ginny, who was telling her roommates or anyone who else would listen. "She married a Slytherin and the Head of House of all people."

Neville narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Ginny, Hermione's baby was taken from her. She's devastated."

"That was low even for you Ginny." said Neville's girlfriend, Luna.

They were interrupted when the owls arrived, bringing the morning mail. Neville paid for his paper and opened it with a jerk. On the front page was a picture of Tobby and article on the kidnapping.

Ron snorted and said, "They're making a big deal out of nothing. Snape's a git and a death eater."

Neville growled, stood up, and punched Ron in the face, sending him to the stone floor. The Great Hall went silent. "Don't you ever say that again about Severus Snape!" his voice was ringing throughout the silent hall. "I owe that man my life." Severus had taken a spell for him on the battle field, saving his life. "Come on dear, we're leaving."

"And yea!" yelled Luna, not knowing what else to say.

She took Neville's hand with her left and a diamond ring shined on her ring finger. The couple left the hall, earning the respect of the Slytherin House.

* * *

Hit the button guys and leave me a great review.

AN: I want say sorry for such a late update. I was having writers block. Give my beta a chocolate frog for her amazing work!


	8. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
